Conventionally, various types of drive devices have been proposed in which an inverter and a plurality of motors are housed in separate case portions for integration of the plurality of motors and the inverter.
For example, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2004-343845 discloses a drive device provided with a drive device case which is formed by connecting the case portions to each other that house the electric motors, respectively, and an inverter case attached to this drive device case and housing inverters corresponding to their respective electric motors.
The drive device case includes a front case housing a generator, a rear case housing a motor, and a rear cover.
The lead wires from the generator and the motor each are connected through the bus bar and the terminal. Each terminal projects from inside the front case or the rear case into the inverter case, and has one end connected to the bus bar connected to the inverter and the other end connected to the lead wire of the generator or the motor.
However, in the above-described conventional drive device, the connection between the lead wire and the terminal and the connection between the bus bar and the terminal should be performed separately from the operation of assembling each of the cases, which poses a problem that the assembly process of the drive device becomes extremely complicated.